Hugs and the truck
Hugs and the Truck is another episode of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Hugs is bringing trucks down from the Quarry when she sees a truck at the roadway line. The driver, who is new and doesn't expect to see an engine, has his truck turned over into a ditch when it collides with Hugs. Although the driver is unharmed, Hugs' cowcatcher is bent, and while she is being mended Jenny is sent to work on T.C.'s branchline until then. Trivia * This episode is based of the story from The Railway Series book - Toby, Trucks and Trouble: "Mavis and the Lorry" * The storyline continues in T.C.'s megatrain * Transcript see Hugs working in the quarry Hugs: trucks Trucks: Oh! OW!! Hugs: Come on! Come on! I've gotta get going soon! up to the trucks and is coupled up. Then she sets off down the line see them moving along the line, and then a car speeds by Hugs kinda fast Hugs: '''WHOA!! '''Dammit, why don't those motorists ever drive more carefully around this part of the line?! I swear, if that keeps up, there will be an accident. is now approaching the part of the line that drives through the roadway, when she sees a truck approaching Hugs: Oh, not to worry, he'll stop when he sees me. the truck driver was new to the railway and he didn't expect to see a train. Then too late, the driver realizes the turn was sharper than he thought. He swerved, then he saw Hugs approaching on the roadway. He braked hard but too late. The truck's front bumper caught Hugs' cowcatcher and then skidded over and fell onto its side Hugs: stops '''OW!! '''That hurt! she looks toward the truck Oh dear, I hope I didn't hurt him! I didn't it on purpose, I swear! Hugs' driver: I don't think so, besides, we know you didn't do it on purpose. a figure is climbing out the other side of the truck Hugs' driver: over to help Truck driver: Is that a train? Hugs' driver: Yes. You must be new here, not to have seen us before. front was bent from the collision but she wasn't badly hurt. She was then sent to be repaired, then Geri arrives Geri: Jenny, Hugs has had an accident with a truck and has been sent to be repaired. I want you to go and help on T.C.'s branchline until then. Jenny: Yes, sir. It'll be a nice change and I haven't seen T.C. or Sherin in a while. off Rachel: What about me? Hiatt Grey: You're gonna stay here and do Jenny's work, as well as your own. Rachel: groans Why couldn't I go help? Geri: Because! Rachel: herself Oh, okay. soon arrives at T.C.'s branchline Jenny: T.C.? T.C.: as he pulls into the station Hello, Jenny. Good to see you. Jenny: Your controller said you need me. T.C.: Yeah, with Hugs gone, we need another engine to help with the quarry runs. Jenny: I like that. T.C.: Just follow me and the manager will give you your instructions. go to see the manager Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion